Reasons for sleeping on her bed
by HayitzJaychan
Summary: Lucy finds Natsu sleeping on her bed, yet again, and she can only ask him why. Does Natsu have the courage to tell her? And will Lucy accept that? Natsu x Lucy one-shot fanfic.


**Hey to the people who are reading this, as you can see, this is my first fanfiction like ever, I'm sorry if there are any errors, or stuff like that, so yeah I hope you enjoy reading my first Natsu x Lucy one-shot fanfic. ****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima, I only own the fanfiction.**

**Lucy finds Natsu sleeping on her bed, yet again, and she can only ask him why. Does Natsu have the courage to tell her? And will Lucy accept that?**

Reasons for sleeping on her bed

Lucy slowly woke up as the bright sun shined down on her as she laid there. She didn't want to be woken up by the sun that easily, so she hid under her large pink covers when she felt something soft, warm and fleshy. Lucy shrieked.

One kick made one fall off the bed. 'Natsu' she guessed in her mind, as she looked down at the floor, she was right it was Natsu, Lucy was annoyed.

"Hey…Natsu what are you doing?!" Lucy yelled as the pink haired boy slept comfortably on the floor.

Lucy always caught Natsu lying on her bed every time he visited her house. She thought it was just unacceptable for a boy to sleep next to a girl in one bed; she always hated it when he did that, always breaking into her house and then sleeping next to her without noticing.

As she looked down at him, she blushed a little; she thought that it was cute just seeing him lie there comfortably.

Lucy sighed, and got off her bed, she then pulled the blanket off of the sleeping boy on the floor. Natsu woke up annoyed as the blanket was removed from him. Lucy then went back on her bed to wait for his reply of frustration.

"Lucy…what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep here!" Natsu said with an annoyed expression on his face still lying on the floor.

Lucy wasn't surprised when he spoke that way, she would always receive that same response and attitude from him every time she woke him up, especially on her bed, and sometimes she just wanted to slap him on the face.

"Natsu, you idiot, you always do this. You break into my house and you sleep here all the time. You should be grateful that I let you sleep here too" She yelled at him with frustration.

"Why can't you go sleep somewhere else…like…at Erza's or even at Gray's house" she asked still looking frustrated.

Natsu sat right up shocked and more annoyed when she asked that question.

"Ok, first off, if I ever sleep in Erza's house, I'd probably die trying, secondly, sleeping in Gray's house is just wrong and why the hell would you even suggest him?" Natsu said with annoyance.

Lucy thought about what he said and realised that he was quite right, she knew that Erza would kill him even just by trying, and Gray…she paused, she didn't want to think about it. She sighed.

"Ok, ok, fine, you're right, but why sleep on my bed; I mean why can't you sleep on your own bed?" Lucy asked him puzzled. As she asked that question, she was curious, 'why _did _he always sleep on my bed instead of his own' she asked herself.

There was a short pause between the both of them. Lucy stared, Natsu blinked and sighed.

"Well…" Natsu paused for a moment. Lucy leaned closer to hear his response.

"Well?" Lucy asked even more curious about what he was going to say.

"Because your bed feels much better than my own and I feel more comfortable in it" Natsu replied with a smile.

At first Lucy thought he was joking, but then after staring at him for a moment she realized that Natsu was actually being serious. She actually hoped that he would say something a little more differently but that thought was turned down by his response. Lucy's face turned into a blank stare, it was obvious that she was frustrated.

'What the hell? I get this as my answer? Why the hell do I even bother asking him' Lucy thought angrily to herself.

She glared at him, like she was about to kill him right on the spot then she sighed. "Is that the _only_ reason why you always sleep next to me?" She asked him with a furiously looking glare.

"I like sleeping in your bed; but whenever I sleep next to you, I can only say one thing…you move a lot."

Lucy felt even more frustrated and she wanted to punch him. She was so angry that she wanted to let all her anger out, but she didn't do anything but turn her head away from him with annoyance and a bit of depression.

"But…there is also another reason why I come to sleep at your house" Natsu added. Natsu's face became a little red. Lucy turned back at him to hear what he had to say.

"If it's another stupid reason, I suggest that you should get out of my house and walk away!" Lucy said with an annoyed and depressed expression.

"Fine"

'Ok, here it goes' Natsu and Lucy thought. Natsu leaned closer to Lucy, but as he did that, she turned her head away from him again.

"Lucy...I like you, and when I mean like, I actually _really_ like you" Natsu said calmly. This time his face was red like the colour of his own flames.

Lucy looked back at him with a surprised look in her face, there was a deep pause between the both of them, and both of their faces became red and didn't say anything. The moment was awkward.

Lucy was so surprised, "w-what?" as Lucy asked that very word, she fell off her bed with a loud thud and that caused Natsu to laughed quietly.

'Don't laugh idiot' Lucy yelled in her mind, Natsu smiled at the position she was in.

Lucy couldn't believe what she heard, 'h-he l-l-likes me?' she asked herself. She almost forgot that she liked him too because of their close relationship, but she never thought once that Natsu liked her.

Lucy sat right up in front of him in embarrassment and stared down at the floor. Natsu quietly sat there to wait for her reply.

After that long pause was over, Lucy finally looked back up to him, blushing intensely and then smiled, "I like you too…idiot…" Lucy said happily to him.

Both of them smiled as they both confessed their true feelings to each other. It was quite embarrassing and awkward for them, but it was nice to have those feelings being confessed to each other.

Natsu looked at her, surprised, and leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Lucy blushed even more and stared at him with embarrassment.

"Lucy has anyone told you that you look so cute when you blushed?" Natsu said to her and laughed.

Lucy then felt her jaw drop and felt like she was about to die by just hearing those words from him. Lucy immensely blushed by the compliment Natsu just told her. Natsu laughed seeing her blush immensely.

"I-idiot…" that was all that Lucy could say to him, she was so embarrassed but happy to hear him say those words.

"From now on I'll be sleeping on your bed for the rest of your life" Natsu said to her smiling and blushing at the same time.

Lucy looked at him and smiled. "You wish…you big idiot" Lucy laughed at him. As Lucy said that, Natsu gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. Lucy looked at him with happiness in her eyes.

"I really love you Natsu! I really do" as Lucy said that, she leaned to kiss him right on the lips. Natsu blushed as Lucy's lips touched his.

As the both of them broke the kiss, they both laughed and smiled together as they went back to sleep comfortably next to each other on the floor.

"I love you too…Lucy" Natsu yawned.

Little did they know a little blue cat caught them sleeping next to each other and took pictures of them "They l-l-l-l-like each other" said the little blue cat rolling his tongue. Oh Happy your such an innocent little cat.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first fanfic of Natsu and Lucy of any type of whatever. Lol, Bye :)**


End file.
